


Poisoned

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sloppy assassination attempt almost ruins Yule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 12, mistletoe.

Merlin passed over some coins to pay for the round of drinks and nodded to the barman. He carefully lifted the tray and began weaving around the groups of people. There was only one barmaid in tonight--the other was out sick--and so Merlin had been volunteered to fetch the drinks for Arthur and the knights. Why Arthur had to come out tonight, when he knew the lower town would be busy with their preparations, was beyond understanding of the knights or Merlin, but they all agreed that a few drinks on Arthur's coin wasn't a bad idea.

"All right," Merlin said as he put the tray down. "Got one for everyone."

"Including yourself," Arthur said dryly with a raised eyebrow. 

Merlin shrugged and smiled. "Of course I did."

"You know, you might want to see a priest about your drinking habit, Merlin," Arthur replied back.

Gwaine chuckled. "Leave off him, Arthur. If anyone here has to have the liquor beaten out of him, it's me!"

Laughter erupted around the table and Gwaine pulled Merlin down onto the bench. Merlin blushed and shoved Gwaine. Gwaine winked. "Besides, it's almost Yule! Let the lad have some fun."

It was clear the kind of fun Gwaine meant was not the drinking kind, but no one said anything about it. They lifted their mugs and made a toast before drinking. It wasn't the best ale, but it was good and warming. 

But then Gwaine started choking next to him, foam spilling out of his mouth. "What the hell?" Leon asked, standing.

"Get a stretcher," Arthur cried, taking charge. He grabbed the barmaid's arm. "I want to see the barman now!"

~~~

"Mistletoe," Gaius said as examined the skin around Gwaine's mouth.

Merlin bit his lip, resisting the urge to pace. "And there's an antidote, right?"

Gaius nodded. "Luckily, there wasn't too much in his cup. It'll take a day to brew and another day to work, but he should be better in time for the Yule feast."

Merlin half smiled. "He'll be glad--he's looking forward to it."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, as if knowing why Gwaine was looking forward to it. Merlin shrugged helpless. "So do I need to do any collecting?"

Gaius sighed and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I've got everything here. What I think you and he both need is for you to stay put here. All right?"

Merlin swallowed hard and nodded. When Gaius left Merlin's room to begin making the antidote, Merlin sat by the bed and took Gwaine's hand. He wondered if Arthur was having any luck in finding out what happened.

~~~

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as he entered his rooms with a roll of parchment.

Merlin glared, having been scared at Arthur's shout, and put down the rag he had been using to clean Arthur's floors. "Yes, sire?"

"Why aren't you with Gwaine?" Arthur asked. He picked Merlin up by the back of his shirt and began hauling him to the door. 

"But I thought you needed the floors cleaned and the bed changed and the--"

"Merlin, go stay with Gwaine," Arthur ordered. His eyes softened as he shoved Merlin into the hall. "I'm not an idiot. I know what you two mean to each other. If it was Gwen..."

Merlin blushed. "We're not--"

"You are," Arthur insisted. "I'm not blind. Go sit with him. Okay?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Go, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and turned away, but before he left, he had to ask. "Any idea what happened?"

"An assassination attempt," Arthur said dryly. "Seems like the barman had been paid to put a poison in my drink."

"Sloppy way of doing it," Merlin muttered.

"We'll looking into it," Arthur said. "It's too sloppy. We think it's something more."

Merlin worried his lip. "Stay safe."

Arthur waved his hand flippantly and Merlin left, more worried than before.

~~~

Merlin woke up when he felt someone touching his hair. "'waine?"

Someone chuckled. Merlin lifted his head and grinned. "Hi."

Gwaine blinked sleepily. "Hi. Been out long?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nah. Just a day or two."

"In time for the feast," Gwaine chuckled. "More ale for me!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Considering it was poisoned ale, I would stay away from ale if I were you."

"Poison, eh?" Gwaine hummed. "For Arthur, I assume?"

"Yeah. Arthur is looking into it, says there's something more going on. It was sloppy after all."

"Well, better me than Arthur." Gwaine yawned. "I'm going to take a nap. Okay?"

"Of course." Merlin leaned up and kissed Gwaine, sift and soft. "Glad you're awake."

Gwaine beamed and dropped off. Merlin watched him for a moment or two before leaving to tell Gaius that Gwaine had woken up. When he entered Gaius' workroom, Leon was talking animatedly with Gaius.

"Merlin!" Leon called. "They caught them."

Merlin let out a heavy breath. "Great. Were they--"

Leon shrugged. "No idea, but they're talking to them now. I came up to let you know."

"Thanks," Merlin said. "I've got better news--Gwaine woke up."

"Excellent." Leon grinned and nodded at Gaius. "I'll go let the others know. And Merlin--tell Gwaine I'm glad he's better."

"I will."

Merlin chuckled, a little hazy and tired from the long days that had passed and now from the relief. "Well. That's all good."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. "Don't you think it's about time you slept some, too, Merlin?"

Merlin laughed fully at that. Gaius shook his head and nodded his head toward Merlin's room. "Go. I'll see that some food be brought up for Gwaine and I better find you sleeping in an hour."

Merlin sighed, but went back into the room. Gwaine was still dozing though he still looked better. Merlin pulled a blanket from the wardrobe and curled up on the chair next to the bed. As he fell asleep, he could've sworn he felt a hand on his ankle.


End file.
